


don't grow old and look back at missed opportunities

by saphique



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Daphne is happy when Roz passes by to spend the evening with her. She talks about her date and it ends up in confessions.





	don't grow old and look back at missed opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing around with seasons and episodes. You can picture Roz & Daphne in early seasons, but no Alice in the picture. 
> 
> My nervousness about characterizing Roz & Daphne in another language than my own is somehow transforming the story into something less mature than I'd like. I'm sorry if they sound like adolescents, it was not my intention. I've loved Frasier for ages now and I've written this on a whim.

Daphne reads quietly on the Coco Chanel Sofa, petting Eddie absentmindedly. The apartment is hers for the night, as Frasier is spending the evening with Niles, while Martin is at Sherry's.

This solitude is truthfully appreciated, as the housework is completed - the statues are askew, thank you very much. As she sometimes does, she sips a Ballantine. Martin once told her she could help herself to one or two. He is happy to share, as long as a cold one is left for him when he gets back to the Elliot Bay Towers.

She finishes a chapter when the doorbell chimes. It wakes Eddie up, but he does not walk to the door, which means it is not Martin who might have forgotten his keys.

Daphne gently sets the book on the coffee table, takes a long sip of cold beer before getting up.

She discreetly looks through the peephole and instantly recognizes her dear friend, Roz.

Quickly opening the door with a greeting on her lips, Daphne steps aside to let Roz in.

"Hello Roz. It's good to see you." She gestures towards the living room.

"Hey Daphne, how've you been?" Roz takes off her coat and simply throws it on the back of the couch.

"Good, thank you. If you are looking for Dr.Crane, he isn't here. Wine club with his brother."

"Oh, no worries. I've heard you were out here all by yourself, thought I'd pop in."

"What a lovely surprise."

"Am I bothering you?" Roz points to Daphne's book.

"Don't be silly, you never bother me. To be honest, I appreciate your company. It's been quiet for too long here, I'm not used to silence anymore."

"I can imagine that."

"Have a seat with me. We can turn on the tele and maybe catch a movie."

"Thank you, Daphne. Do you think Martin would mind if I helped myself to one of his beer?"

"He'll be honored. I remember you bought him some for his last birthday present."

"Indeed, I did. In the end, its always better than what Frasier and Niles come up with."

"I'll follow you in the kitchen, I feel peckish. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, I just got back from the restaurant."

Roz opens the fridge, takes delight in the taste on her lips, almost biting back a grunt of relief.

"Wait a second, didn't you have a date tonight? I remember Frasier telling me about it before heading out. It was with some librarian, I think? Why don't you tell me more about him?"

Daphne walks back to the living room with a bag of veggies chips as Roz follows closely behind. Sitting back down on the sofa, extending her legs on the coffee table, Daphne looks up at Roz questionably from her lack of response.

Roz seems in deep thought, amused but at the same time doubtful. The producer takes a breath before saying, as casual as possible.

"Actually, my date was with a woman."

Realisation hits Daphne. Roz takes advantage of this moment to contour the coffee table and have a seat at the end of the couch at Daphne's side.

"A woman?" Daphne finally replies.

Roz laughs a little, somehow nervous. Never she had a discomfort about her bisexuality, but something in Daphne's eyes is worrying her. Surprise, certainly. But also, a hint of something else. Judgment? Or disgust?

"Yes, a woman. I am interested in women, too."

"I…I would have never guessed…I mean, I mean, you are always talking about these men you find attractive, and all these boyfriends…"

"Daphne, before you continue, you have to know that about half of these boyfriends were in fact girlfriends," Roz explains with a light tone of voice.

"Really?" They both know this isn't a question, but Daphne can't come up with another response for the moment.

"Yes, really... Does, does it bother you?" The lightness in Roz's posture stiffens a little, concerned.

"No, of course not. It's just, it's just that I don't understand why you'd tell untruths, camouflage it…"

"It isn't really a lie. Its more of a pronoun concealment. Honestly, imagine if Frasier learns this bit of information about me, I'll never hear the end of it. He'll start to analyse and probably suggest me to choose side."

Daphne agrees with an edgy laugh. "Imagine what Dr.Crane's brother would come up with, he is always nagging you…"

"I suspect you talk about Niles? Gosh, Daphne, when you're around me, there is no need to be so polite. Call them by their names…"

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Are you afraid they'll lower your salary if you don't maintain professional etiquette all the time?"

"No, that's not it. Doing so helps create boundaries, that's all. I do live here, you know. It helps me cope with everything, keep a sane attitude towards my personal life. When Dr.Crane critics my work, it helps me remember that he's talking to an employee, not a roommate or a friend. Otherwise, it'll be too hard for me…"

Something shifts in the air. Neither of them would've expected this conversation to reach such a seriousness.

"I'm sorry Daphne, you're right. Call them as you prefer. I know how difficult the Cranes can be. At least you are not calling me Miss.Doyle!"  Roz happily lets out one of her profound laugh, the one what comes out of her throat, the one that forces her to close her eyes and bring a hand to her chest. Daphne accompanies her laugh, staring at her through.

"Oh, no. I adore saying your name. Roz. It's so familiar, so lovely."

Roz stares at her with a smile. Daphne pauses, lets the moment sink in.

"You also have a lovely name, Daphne."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That…that you have a lovely name?"

"No, that you are bisexual."

Roz brings her feet under her thighs, sitting more comfortably, as it would help deepen their discussion.

"Honestly? I don’t know. I thought it wasn't important, wasn't something you'd wished to know. No offense, but you're a bit of a traditionalist, so I wasn't sure what you'd think…"

Daphne nods, remains quiet, kind of afraid of interrupting her friend.

"Besides, bisexuals aren't as tolerated as homosexuals. You never know… I've received nasty responses from dates, not to mention family members. But screw them, you know?" As usual, Roz expresses herself with her hand, gesticulating, holding her beer in the other.

"I'm sorry you felt you had to kept this information to yourself. Have you always known you were bisexual?"  She takes a few chips and takes a mouthful, chewing while waiting for Roz's answer.

"Yeah, actually, I did. Even as a teenager. Why choose? It doubles my chances of having a date on a Saturday night."

"Well it has its practical ways, I'm sure."  Daphne extends her arm and holds out the bag of snack to her friend.

Roz bends closer to Daphne in order to take a few chips. Before Roz could add something, Daphne quickly follows with a question.

"So, um, are you planning on seeing this woman soon? The librarian?"

Roz chews and takes time to think, before making a sign of the head indicating no.

"Oh, that's a shame. Why not?"

"She is waaaay too smart for me. I mean, I adore smartness, but it reminds me too much of Frasier and I'm surrounded by him all week. She could become a close friend, though…we share the same values."

"I know you enough to understand that there weren't any sparks between her and you, either?"

"True."

Daphne finishes in one quaff the remaining of her beer. She even wipes her lips on the back of her hand. It never takes her a lot of alcohol to enhance her senses. It puts her more at ease with things she would normally take more time to process.

"I myself had a thing for a woman friend, once. I shared a flat with her, she was a gymnast. It was the most lighthearted and freest times I've ever experienced." Suddenly, wilds souvenirs play in her mind.

Roz's expression softens, relaxes.

"Do you miss it? Having a girlfriend?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say she was my, um, girlfriend. We've never did more than kiss, once or twice, for fun." For some inexplicable reason, Daphne needs to be hugged, reassured. Roz must sense something because her eyes are searching for something, but Daphne is quicker.

"I'll have another beer. Can I get you one?" the English woman is already up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, no thanks. I haven't finished this one yet." Roz pays attention to Daphne's gait, worried about her state. She sounds anxious.

Daphne comes back, already drinking from the can, the coldness softening the heat accumulating in her being. Roz isn't dupe, she gets a vibe of discomfort from her friend. She wonders if its preferable to change the subject. But to her surprise, Daphne continues.

"To be honest, I've always wondered what it would be like, to officially date a woman."

"Well, I guess it's different for everybody. I look for the same things in men than I do with women. For other people, it could be different."

"I understand."

"Are you seeing someone these days? Do you have a lady in mind?"

"No, I…I haven't felt the need to be with anyone, for now."

"Well, if you feel ready, I could show you some places, open-minded bars. There aren't many spaces for women-loving-women, since the gay bars are filled with men and tend to push aside the female gender."

"I don't think I'm ready for that, yet. If it wasn't for your confession today, I'd probably never bring up the topic itself, even to myself."

"Daphne, life is so short. Don't be afraid of expressing your desires, to experiment around. Trust me, don't grow old and look back at missed opportunities."

Daphne smiles, her face more relaxed.

"Thank you, Roz. You've always been an inspiration to me."

"Aw, you're too sweet. It's great talking with you."

"It is a pleasure speaking with you, too".

They remain distant but connected in a warm atmosphere, gently staring at each other.

At this precise moment, keys are playing in the lock, and Eddie gets off from the couch in order to greet Frasier. Daphne instantly regain her posture, removes her feet from the coffee table, even pats her shirt to remove chips crumbs. Roz doesn't even more, simply bends her neck to look toward the front door.

"Evening, ladies. I hope I'm not interrupting a well-planned _soirée entre filles_."

"Roz came over to catch a movie." Daphne is too quick in her reply, offering the suspicion of hiding something, even if they were only talking.

"I assume it didn't go well with your librarian buddy, that's unfortunate."

"Nah, don't worry about it Frasier. Daphne and I are having a nice time."

"Oh, that's shame, because I'll be needing the living room in half an hour. I've invited guess over to discuss the forthcoming election."

Daphne is already up, starting to clean away. Roz gets her queue, gets up and grabs her coat while Frasier is off to the kitchen.

"No problem Frasier. Daphne, are you coming?"

The colors in Daphne's face vanishes and she freezes, her hands full of empty cans, the bag of chips and her book. She is the only one bothered by the situation, if only she could understand that they weren't doing anything wrong.  Questions marks are written all over Daphne's face.

"We are not going to let a nice evening go to waste just because Mister is back at his apartment."

"Oh, that's very nice of you Roz, but I think I had too much to drink. I'd feel better if I stayed here, maybe continue my book."

Roz understands the subject probably won't be bought up soon. It hurts her to think of Daphne's repression.

"No problem. Please give me a call later or tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, thanks for, um, passing by. It was a nice evening." The discomfort vanishes in order to bring the pink back on Daphne's cheeks.

"Too short for my taste. Take care of yourself, Daphne."

"You too, Roz." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
